DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): This is a renewal application for 7 positions for postdoctoral training in cell-, molecular-, and structural biology in the area of "cell adhesion and effects on cell behavior." The 17 preceptors are members of four scientific programs at the Institute. These programs are Extracellular Matrix and Cell Adhesion, Developmental Neurobiology, Glycobiology, and Stem Cell Biology. The expansion of the Training Program is a consequence of the quantitative and qualitative growth of the Institute and the increasing success in selecting and training postdoctoral fellows for a career in biomedical research. The trainees are selected for 1-2 years of tenure, after which they should either be qualified to apply for further postdoctoral training from other funding sources or to apply for independent positions and funding. The Burnham Institute is very well equipped for state-of-the-art research techniques, and has facilities for gene targeting through homologous recombination in embryonic stem cells, for transgenic mouse production and other animal experiments, for DNA synthesis and automatic DNA sequencing, for electron- and confocal microscopy, for crystallography, NMR, and computing. The Burnham Institute currently has 120 post- doctoral fellows in training for periods of 2-5 years. Series of formal and informal seminars complement the laboratory training. Parascientific seminars on topics such as time management, public speaking, grant writing, supervising, and ethical aspects of science complement the research training and prepare the trainees for independent careers.